


The Beats of Love

by Visualwolf281



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visualwolf281/pseuds/Visualwolf281
Summary: A story of two Trolls; one is a Yodeler that has a soul of a Country Troll and a Techno Troll who believes that he is nothing but a fraud of a leader. As worlds collide, these two Trolls travel through a journey of self-acceptance, friendship, and even love.
Relationships: DJ Suki & Trollex, Hickory/King Trollex, King Trollex & Hickory, King Trollex/Hickory
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an cool person on Tumblr who responded to gay Troll's prompts. Will offer a link at the end of every chapter in case you are interested.
> 
> Will edit and add more tags as the story progresses.

It has been a week since the end of Queen Barb’s World Tour, with everyone adjusting back to their normal lives it created an opportunity for everyone to connect with one another, for both the rulers and its citizens. One such person was Hickory; he was a Yodeling Troll that was a bounty hunter for hire. While he was undercover as a Country with his brother Dickory, playing that façade to get Poppy to lead him where the Pop String was, the Country Troll character he played did something to him. It made him reevaluate himself of who he was and what he was. While at heart, he was a Yodeler, but his soul yearned for him to sing and play as a Country Troll as well. Hickory did not understand, nor did his brother Dickory did not help him any better. Hickory just felt lost, so when he went to the Lonesome Flats to speak with Delta, this terrified him a bit. To say that she was upset about him breaking out Poppy, Biggie, and Branch from jail during Barb’s World Tour was an understatement. Hickory was fortunate that Delta did not tell Clampers to get him, but that did not make him less nervous.

  
“Um, allo Miss Dawn,” Hickory said nervously, “how is your afternoon going?”

  
“Alright, no need for small talk,” Delta sternly said as she crossed her arms, “what do you need?”

  
Hickory gulped, “V-v-vell,” stutter Hickory, “I vanted to ask, is it possible for a partner like me to lif here in the flats?”

  
Delta was skeptical, she did not know if the Yodeler was trying to pull a fast one on her. So, she told the Yodeler that if he wanted to stay within the flats, he would have to earn his keep. Hickory was ecstatic and said to Delta that he was willing to put in the work to live within the Country Trolls. Delta led Hickory to a small barn near the end of the small town, everyone eyeing him with hostility. Once at the barn, Delta explained that he would need to go report to her in the morning to assign work to him. Hickory thanked her as he entered his new home and made his bed (he piled some hay and put a blanket over it). Hickory was nervous, he did not know if he was making the right choice. He thought back to what his brother, Dickory, said to him.

  
_“YOU ARE DOEN VAT?!?!” Dickory screamed at his brother._

  
_“I said_ zat I’m leaven _to live in ze Lonesome Flats,” replied the Troll._

  
_“BUT VY?” Dickory screamed again, “I sought_ zat _you’d be done vis_ zis _after vee_ gotten _ze tour.”_

  
_Hickory sighed and replied that he did not know why he tried to explain that when he was acting and disguised as a Country Troll, it awakened something within him. He loves yodeling yet has a yearning for country music as well. Dickory did not take his answer well._

  
_“_ Vell _, if you feel_ zat _way zen leave, traitor,” he angrily responded, “and don’t come back_ cryen _to me.”_

  
_Hickory’s ear sagged a bit as he packed his things and said goodbye as he left his motherland._

  
As Hickory got ready for bed and took off everything, but in his underwear, he looked up at the ceiling, letting out a small tear. Hickory only hoped that this new life will work out for him in the end.  
______________________________

At Techno Reef, the Techno Trolls were finishing up the repairs and construction of damages that their home sustained during the tour. Among the Trolls was King Trollex, Trollex just finished repairing the DJ booth where everyone in the kingdom had their raves. He called it a day and started to head back home. There his friend, Techno Beat Drop Button or TBDB, was waiting for him looking like he wanted to ask him something.

  
“Trollex,” he said, “is the DJ booth fixed?”

  
“It sure is buddy,” Trollex replied, “we will be doing raves and be dropping beats again soon.”

  
TBDB swam around Trollex, excited at the news, he then told him that he would see him tomorrow and a goodnight. Trollex replied a goodnight back at his friend as he went towards his room. As Trollex got ready for bed, he thought about his parents, he wondered what they would think of this whole World Tour fiasco.

Ever since Trollex’s folks died when he was 14, he had to grow up quickly and make sure that everyone in the kingdom was protected and had awesome raves. He really did not have time to have fun and did not have many friends throughout the years. His only friend that stood by his side the most was his best friend, TBDB. When they were younger, they would go out on these small adventures together and come back late in the afternoon. Trollex’s dad would sometimes criticize him and tell him to grow up or act his age. But his mom, she would smile and ask about Trollex’s adventures. But once they died from a seaquake, everything in his life changed. Trollex had to grow up and take care of his people; he would care for the children that grew up in the reef, throw amazing raves for his citizens and even go and help with the hunting of food.

  
As Trollex got older, he kept questioning his role as King and thought about stepping down. He felt the pressure of having protected his people, having to be a great leader like his dad. The tour only amplified these worries and anxieties that Trollex had as he keeps doubting himself. Trollex got into his bed with these negative thoughts as he grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it tightly, hoping for a good night’s rest instead of his recent sleepless nights. Nightmares of his people getting hurt when Barb came and took his string, dreams of his father being ashamed and telling him off for being a lousy leader, and even him dying at the hands of Barb. But all Trollex can do is hope for the better as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hard Work and Sugar

As the sun slowly rose across the Lonesome Flats, Hickory was woken up by the sound of a rooster. As he groaned and slowly to stretch his body, he looked around and saw that there was a trough filled with water. Hickory washed up before going out to meet up with Delta to see what kind of work Delta was going to assign him. As Hickory walked into town, he saw some of the townsfolk staring at him, it left him unnerved and anxious. Once Hickory made it to Delta’s place, he knocked on her front door; Clampers opened the door and looked up at the Yodeler.

“Well, hello, little one, is um Ms. Dawn here?” asked Hickory.

“Yea, my auntie is here,” replied the little Country Troll, “AUNTIE, THERE’S A STRANGE MAN AT THE DOOR.”

Hickory jolted as the little Troll’s shouted for Delta. Delta arrives and sees that it’s Hickory.

“Ready to be worked like a mule?” asked Delta.

“You’re darn tootin’ I’m ready,” confidently said, Hickory.

Hickory had a sense that he was going to put to work hard, but he did not expect the challenges ahead. Delta tasked him with so many chores: Hickory first had to repair the jail cell door that he broke, next he helped replace and improve any of the decaying wood in any of the town’s wooden buildings, babysat clampers for a short period as Delta went to a town meeting, and then from there, he helped wrangle up and herd the town’s food supply with some of the Flat’s local ranchers. By the time Hickory got his first break in the day, it was high noon. Hickory went to the local stream to refresh himself. As Hickory drank some water and splashed it on his face to cool himself, he heard a cough, once he turned, he saw that it Delta was there with a letter in her hand. 

“How you holdin’ up, cowboy?” jokingly asked Delta.

“I’ll live as long as da heat don’t kill vee,” replied Hickory.

“I got your last assignment for you, and then you could call it a day.”

Hickory asked what it was as Delta explained began to explain: Hickory was to deliver the letter that was in her hand to Poppy, it was a reply for an invite that she received from the Pop Queen. Hickory gladly accepted the assignment; Hickory meant to visit the Pop Troll. He wanted to apologize to Poppy for his deception and see there was any way to

correct the wrong he committed. 

“Hey,” Delta called out to Hickory as he was beginning to leave, “thank you for your help, you’re doing a more than an exceptional job.”

Hickory smiled as he told Delta, “Just a man wanting to correct his wrongs in this world.”

Delta smiled attentively at Hickory’s response and sent him on his way. Hickory then start his Journey to the Pop Village.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was mid-afternoon for Trollex, he was able to sleep in till ten thanks to TBDB. Trollex was able to get some needed sleep with how he was feeling the previous night. Trollex made sure he had everything he needed for his Trip to Pop Village. The village was not far, but he planned to stay the night there. Trollex thought that a change of scenery would help him relax a bit from what he has been dealing with lately. Once he was ready, Trollex went to TBDB and made sure he would be fine for the day. He assured Trollex that he can handle his absence for one day since all everyone is doing are just repairs here and there. After being assured, Trollex went his way and started heading to Pop village.

Trollex arrived at Pop Village with open arms from Poppy.

“Trollex,” Poppy shouted, “glad you could make it! I wanted to discuss something with you.”

Poppy walked with Trollex to meet someone in the village, this left Trollex curious.

“SUKI!!” screamed Poppy.

Suki turned around and waved at Poppy as she went up to the Queen.

“Yo Poppy, how’s it going,” Suki said to Poppy as she gave her their signature handshake.

Poppy introduced Suki to Trollex and began to explain why she wanted the two to meet.

“So, Trollex,” Poppy started explaining, “I was wondering if you were interested in collaborating with our DJ here?”

She further explained that she wanted to see if Trollex could show Suki how to incorporate some of his style of music with theirs and to see if they can work on a collaborative piece for their upcoming Trollstopia Unification Party. Trollex was more than glad to work with Suki to share his people’s style of music as well as create some music for the party. Poppy squealed at Trollex response and told the two that she would return with some snacks for the two. Once she left, Trollex looked at Suki and asked her if there she had any demos or mixes that he could listen to. Trollex was able to hear some of the similarities in Suki’s songs and remixes, he could have mistaken her for a Techno Troll. In turn, Trollex share Suki showed her some of his DJ skills and music as they both started brainstorming songs for the party. As Poppy sees the two DJs enjoying one another, getting lost in their discussions, she leaves cupcakes and candy on the side as she left the two alone.

After hours of planning and exchanging ideas, both Suki and Trollex figured out what the music playlist would look like for the party. Suki was the first to notice the plate of food that Poppy left for the two. She started to dig in while Trollex looked at the snacks the Queen left and analyzed it, curious if of how sweet the food was as well as if this is all that consisted of the Pop Troll’s diet. Trollex got the answer to his first question when he took a bite of the cupcake in his hand; his pupils widen as he began savagely eating the food before him and felt this insane surge of energy.

“Oh no,” Suki worryingly said, “that’s not good.”

Trollex screamed in energetically and started scattering insanely fast all around the village: flying through buildings, knocking people down, and just creating chaos everywhere.

“WHAT THE HELL,” yelled Branch as he armed himself with a weapon, “WHO IS ATTACK US?!?!”

Poppy came out to find out the commotion when she saw a blue blur flying around the village, causing panic. Suki then ran towards the two trolls and explained what happened. The three Trolls then looked up and saw Trollex shooting up into the sky. What they did not know was that the moment Trollex shot up in the air, his sugar rushed started to end as he began to crash. That was when Trollex began falling out of the sky. Poppy, Branch, and Suki panicked, realizing that Trollex and going to crash down hard and hurt himself. As Trollex continued to fall, someone sprinted to Trollex’s soon-to-be impact zone. Before Trollex could hit the ground, someone caught him in time, saving the Techno Troll.

As the Techno Troll began succumbing to his sugar crash, Troll heard the voice of his savior.

“Whoa there, you alright there, partner?”

Trollex smiled and then slipped into exhaustion, leaving him lights out.


	3. Secrets and Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being gone for so long. A lot had been going on with my left; I will make a more significant effort to update new chapters more often.  
> Thank you for your understanding, enjoy the chapter.

Trollex was groaning as he stood up and felt his head pounding. Trollex looked around noticed he was on a bed, that is when the memory of what had happened came to him. Trollex looks around and sees that he is in one of the Pop Troll’s pods, he then starts to feel that pounding sensation again.

Trollex thought to himself, ‘Man, how do these guys handle so much sugar.’

“Finally awake there,” Trollex turned to see whose husky voice it belonged too.

He did not recognize this person, the troll looked like one of the folks from the Lonesome Flats, just without the extra limbs. The troll then walked towards Trollex with some water, and what the Techno Troll can only assume is some pills. 

“Here,” kindly said the cowboy, “drink this, it’ll help with the headache.”

Trollex took the pills and drank the water, he smiled and thanked the Country Troll. Trollex stretched and looked around to realize that he was in Poppy’s pod, then the other troll spoke up.

“You know, I remember the first time I tried some of these sweets,” the cowboy smiled smiles and then explains further, “all tha’ sugar gave my Lil ol’ stomach a fight.”

Trollex giggled as his head started hurting less now. Trollex then gotten off the bed, feeling a bit wobbly still, with the help of the country troll. Once Trollex seemed stable enough, he was moved on his own. The two trolls exited the pod when all of a sudden, Trollex was tackled by a pink blurred figure.

“Oh my god, Trollex!!!”

‘Ah,’ Trollex thought to himself, ‘Poppy.’ He then gasped, “Too tight, too tight!”

Poppy then loosened her insane grip on the Techno Troll and apologized, explained that she was just worried that all the sugar might have killed him. Trollex assured Poppy with an embarrassed expression that he is fine, he just got to monitor the number of sweets he eats next time. Poppy looked relieved at his answer and turned her focus to the Troll next to her Techno friend.

“Thank you again, Hickory,” expressed Poppy in appreciation, “if it wasn’t for you, Trollex here would’ve gotten seriously hurt, or worse.”

“Anytime,” replied Hickory, “was just there at the right place at the right time.”

‘Hickory, huh,’ thought Trollex, ‘sweet name.’

Hickory then handed the letter to from Delta Poppy. Poppy smiled and thanked Hickory, she later told him to inform Delta that she will see her Friday. Hickory tipped his hat as he gave a charming smile. As Hickory was left, Trollex stopped him as the cowboy faced the Techno Troll.

“Hey, I wanted to say thanks,” Trollex said as he blushed slightly, “for you know catching me.”

Hickory gave a grin and smiled as he said, “Well, I couldn’t let a majestic Guppy like you get hurt.”

This left Hickory chuckling as Trollex became a blushing mess. Hickory then tells the King that he hopes to see him around again. Trollex nodded as he watched the Country Troll leave. That was when Suki jumped behind the aquatic troll, embracing him in a hug.

“OH, THANK GOD YOU’RE ALRIGHT,” screamed Suki, “thought you died from all that sugar.”

Trollex assured Suki that he was alright, in which she calmed down and let go of him. DJ Suki then discussed with Trollex about the final touches towards their collaborative performance they were going to play for the big festival next week. After Trollex finished his conversation with Suki, he went up towards Poppy.

“Hey Poppy,” curiously asked Trollex, “what do you know about Hickory?”

Poppy looked at Trollex and responded, “Hickory? Yeah, I know him,” poppy hesitated a bit, “he’s a good guy… just made some bad decisions as Branch would put it.”

Trollex frowned a bit, curious as to why Poppy hesitated when talking about him.

“You okay?” asked Trollex with concern.

Poppy nodded as she continued talking about Hickory, “I heard that he lives out in Lonesome Flats now.”

“Well, yeah,” Trollex replied awkwardly, “I assume so since he is a Country Troll after all.”

“Right…,” Poppy answered hesitantly.

Trollex then knew that he needed to drop the conversation, he changed the subject and talked about the meeting on Friday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hickory made it back to the Lonesome Flats as the sun was set, and the night sky began to come out. It took Hickory a bit longer to return to the flats, he had a lot on his mind. Hickory had a pooling and aching feeling around his chest; it pained him to see Poppy today. He remembered the look in her eyes when Poppy discovered who Hickory really was, he wanted to justify what he did but could not find one. Hickory just wanted to save his music, but he did not plan on actually caring for her. Hickory knew that she saw him as friends, even best friends, till Hickory and his brother betrayed her. Hickory was brought back into reality when he realized that he aimlessly made it to the Mayor’s place. Hickory knocked on the door and waited until she answered.

“Back already I see,” said the Mayor, “well dang, it’s already dark out here. Took a long way here?”

“Heh, yeah,” the Yodeler said softly, “the Queen said that thanks for letting her know and hope to see ya Friday.”

Delta realized that something bothered the Yodeler: his shoulders sagged, his face displayed something was on his mind, and his eyes; Hickory’s eyes showed guilt, sadness, and if Delta isn’t mistaken, self-hatred. Delta then softly patted his shoulder to get his attention. Once she drew the Yodeler’s attention, she invited him inside to have some of her Peach Cobbler. Hickory’s eye lit up in curiosity as he walked inside her home. The Yodeler turned cowboy saw how cozy the Mayor’s house was: there was a sitting area where Clampers is currently playing, a medium size kitchen with a small table for two people, Hickory could also see that there are three rooms down the hall. This left the cowboy wondering who else could have lived here with the strong-willed Mayor. Hickory walked into the kitchen and sat down while Delta pulled out the Cobbler from the fridge, she served him a scoop of the dessert on a plate. Delta brought Hickory his dessert along with a cup of milk, he looks at the Cobbler with fascination at the sugary sweet in front of him. Once Hickory took a bite, his taste buds exploded in flavors: the sweetness of the peach combined with the sugary goodness of the crust. Hickory just gobbled that dessert down while Delta smiled and felt good that the Yodeler showed joy, as much as she wanted to see the Troll suffer for almost harming Clampers and tricking her, she could see that he isn’t a bad guy, just an average joe that made terrible decisions.

Hickory thanked Delta for the dessert as he washed his dish, he was a gentleman after all. Once Hickory cleaned his plate, he thanked her again for the invite when Delta called out his name, causing the Yodeler to stop. Delta told Hickory that tomorrow will be a rest day for him because she would need his assistance on Friday. Hickory nodded and tipped his hat as he said to both the Mayor and Clampers goodnight. Once Hickory arrived at his temporary home, he went to his makeshift bed of hay. Hickory stared at the ceiling, thought about the events that happened today: seeing Poppy after Barb’s World Tour fiasco left him feeling guilty, but not as focused thanks to Delta’s kindness. He was proud of one thing, he saved that Techno Troll, the King no less. Hickory can only hope that tomorrow will be a good day. The cowboy is dreaded for Friday though, knows that he is going see Poppy again, possibly even Branch. Hickory turned to his side and slowly drifted into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is their Tumblr: https://a-fandom-mess-and-a-half.tumblr.com/


End file.
